Equestria, Masters of Friendship mini-stories!
by AwesomeAuthor13
Summary: These are the ninjago mini-movies with an Equestrian twist! Watch as the ninja deal with the struggles of their everyday lives! From Pinkie Pie randomness, to interesting Nightmare back-stories, this is the Fanfic for you! I suggest reading Equestria Masters of Friendship first. Sequel to EMOF coming soon! MLP is owned by Hasbro and Ninjago is owned by Cartoon Network.
1. Secrets of the Blacksmith

**Hey guys, I will be doing these mini-chapters leading up to my next story about the ninja-ponies, based off of the original mini-movies, here it is! Enjoy! Also if you like this, and if you haven't yet, check out my first story, Equestria, Masters of Friendship!" **

* * *

Pinkie Pie was riding Wisp, her dragon with Elusive on back.

"Hey Elusive, check this out!" Pinkie yelled, swooping her dragon down, and startling some earth ponies gathering crops from a flood. Pinkie's surprise also caused them to fall in the water.

Elusive rolled his eyes,"Pinkie, grow up!" he joked as Wisp landed.

"Now that I'm moving in with you girls I just need to get a few things." he said jumping off of the dragon.

"Okay, cool! Need a hoof?" Pinkie asked.

"No, just wait here."

"Oh, uhh, ok." Pinkie answered.

Elusive entered his old home and looked both ways before turning an anvil sideways. The wall behind it turned around to reveal a secret wall of weapons! Elusive picked up a sword, nunchucks, and stuck a watch on his right hoof. He was about to leave when,"Well hello little boy!" a skullkin earth pony teased,"We have been expecting you!" Elusive found himself surrounded!

"May I remind you that this is private property and that trespassing is against Equestria law paragraph thirteen, section two!" Elusive said.

"Oooh, I thought paragraph thirteen was..." the earth pony skullkin general known as Whiplash was then shocked to be punched in the face by the pony who he had cornered.

Elusive continued to fight the skullkin, and was winning! Meanwhile outside...

"Hey, Elusive, maybe after this you wanna go for a ri... oh Pinkie." she mentally slapped herself in the face for practicing her conversations. Even Wisp gave her a look that said,'really?'

Elusive knocked down some helmets on top of a skullkin, he crushed another one of them with a helmet! He chuckled at the former pony's muffled "Retreat!" He turned around to find that he was cornered without a weapon! Thinking quickly, he grabbed a golden gong, and shoved it in one of their faces before pushing his partner into the gong he was holding, resulting in a loud,'Gooooonnnggg!'

Pinkie heard the noise from outside,"NINJAGO!" she spun to the entrance of Four Weapons, wasting no time. When Elusive came out, unharmed Pinkie was surprised. "Elusive, you're okay, what was that sound!?" the pink mare asked.

"Oh just knocked over some samurai helmets and stuff." The white coated pony claimed.

As he and Pinkie rode off on the blue dragon, the skullkin were in a bit of a pickle.

"Whiplash man," a skullkin tied up in his own bones began,"We just got beat by a pony with no weapons!"

"This remains between the four of us." The general growled, rolling in a barrel trying to get free from where Elusive trapped him.

This was not the skullkin's day.

* * *

**Hey, sequel for EMOF coming soon, so for now enjoy these little mini-chappie's!**


	2. Flight of the Dragon Ninja

**Here's the next minichapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"I don't see why we're going through this again! It's clear that I am the best!" Pinkie Pie commented as she jumped onto a dragon statue and showed off her awesomeness, you could've mistaken her for Rainbow Dash... speaking of Rainbow...

"Pinkie, may I remind you that we all have dragon suits, so what's your point?" Dash asked.

"Well-" Pinke was cut off.

"Pinkie's only point is that she won last time and she thinks that mean's she'll hold the title of Dragon Master forever." Applejack commented as the Ninja walked towards the dragon pens.

"Umm girls this is highly irrational, we should be training." Fluttershy quietly exclaimed.

"Well, riding your dragon is kinda training!" Dash voiced her thoughts as she walked out the gate.

* * *

"Okay, so it's settled, whoever wins this will be the new dragon master for a month!" Applejack announced as they all took off.

Fluttershy began to catch up with Rainbow Dash, then Rainbow pulled back and let her pass! This caused FDluttershy great discomfort as she looked around, worried about where Rainbow was! She was about to speed up when...

"Need a light!" Rainbow laughed as her dragon shot fire at Fluttershy and her dragon before passing right by them.

"Time to fight fire with ice!" Fluttershy commented as she ordered Shard to shoot her icy breath at the fire ninja. Fluttershy sped up to see the results, Dash was covered head to toe in snow, and Flame was shivering,"Feeling a little chilly?" the shy mare giggled.

The four racers then found themselves in a thick forest of trees. Pinkie wasn't really paying attention until her ear was itchy... ITCHY EAR! "Look out for trees!" Pinkie warned as her pinkie sense went off. She threw a shurican attached to a rope, and quickly spun around the tree bringing her to safety.

Meanwhile, Applejack had no way to avoid her tree, she was too close,"AHHHHH!" she screamed until her beast of a dragon broke through the tree. "Ya! Rocky!" she congratulated. Applejack had grown close to her dragon since getting the scythe of quakes.

They had passed through the forest when a certain country pony smirked,"Well girls, time to activate the turbo!" Applejack yelled, holding a stick in her mouth, with a toad on the end of it. This caused rocky to fly really fast to try to get his precious snack. Applejack guided her dragon back to the monistary and landed first. "Ya Rocky! We are an awesome team!"

"Nice run!" Rainbow commented,"But I'll get you tomorrow!" she smirked.

"Tomorrow!?" Applejack's eyes widened,"But we agreed that the winner would be dragon master for a month!"

"I don't recall agreeing to that." Fluttershy grinned.

"Nuh uh!" Pinkie mused.

"Oh brother." the orange pony muttered.

* * *

**Hey guys! I haven't updated in while huh? Well this is the next mini-chapter and I'm gonna get through these as fast as I can so I can start writing rise of the snakes!**

**Sorry but these will be short mini-chapters because the actual minimovies only last three minutes.**

**The sequel to EMOF will have 3500-4000 or more words in the chapters!**

**For now I hope you enjoyed, **

**More to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13 **


	3. The New masters of Spinjitzu

**Yay! This one is my favorite minimovie! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"This stinks!" Kruncha complained as he and Knuckal were stuck in the same cart of a certain ferris wheel in the underworld that four annoying pony's had created. "Ever since those ninja came down here and did that twistitzu..."

"Spinjitzu!" Knuckal bonked him over the head.

"Everything has been just not cool." The pegasus skullkin finished as if two seconds ago never happened.

"Ya," for once, Knuckal agreed with Krucha,"They think they're so tough, well they wouldn't be so tough if they didn't have those magic... weapons." he had a revelation! "Are you thinking what I'm thinking!?"

Once they escaped their prison, both of the former ponies grabbed their monster truck made out of bones and took off to Equestria. They hurried into the monistary, and couldn't stop giggling as they took each of the weapons. They had to shush each other to be sure that they wouldn't wake the ninja. They grabbed each of the weapons, but when they grabbed Pinkie Pie's who was sleeping with hers as if it were a stuffed animal, she reached for it once it was gone, and Kruncha quickly replaced her weapon by putting his cotton candy in her hooves.

"YA!" Knuckal was excited.

"We're the masters of spinjist-ah!" before Kruncha knew what was happening, he was engulfed in a blue tornado that usually belonged to Pinkie Pie! He was sent flying towards a golden dragon and accidentally pushed a button. The training course sprang to life as the former pegasus accidentally took apart the unicorn skullkin, then put him back together. Knuckal sighed with relief before Kruncha knocked him over once again.

The two skullkin laid on the ground, and Knuckal was relieved to not have to do spinjitzu anymore. "I'll get you for that!" Knuckal yelled as he picked up Rainbow's sword, this caused him to be forced into a fiery tornado. Kruncha chuckled at his fellow general's misfortune. However, it wasn't long until he got his own share.

They brutally were beating the crap out of each other, from sucking them into spinjitzu tornado's to throwing the other into training equipment. Knuckal had Kruncha in a chokehold when a light flashed on in the monistary.

They froze in their positions as the saw the Rainbow Dash with no ninja suit on walk slowly towards the side of the training course. The skullkin couldn't move, however the Rainbow maned mare's tired eyes were oblivious to the two skullkin trying to kill each other.

She finished her slow walk towards the golden dragon, and closed it. The equipment slowed down and put itself away. Rainbow yawned tiredly as she slowly trotted back to the doors of the monistary,"Pinkie Pie! The training course turned itself on again, you really need to fix it!"

"I'll do it tomorrow!" the tired pink mare retorted as Dash walked back into the monistary and turned the lights off. The skullkin still stood there, one choking the other...

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Knuckal commented as they returned the weapons to each of the ponies. They took the cotton candy from Pinkie Pie and gave her back her nunchucks when she reached for them like a little foal.

"This was your worst idea yet!" Knuckal complained as he drove the vehicle back to the underworld.

"WHAT!? It was your idea!" Kruncha accused as the two generals began to fight and argue again.

* * *

**I am just gonna write this really quick! This is my favorite minichapter so far because of two quotes! They were my favorite quotes out of all the minmovies! It was Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie's little conversation. They act like actual family members! I can see it unfolding in my head!**

**Sequel to EMOF coming soon!**

**More to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	4. An Underworldly Takeover

**Sorry it's so short, but enjoy anyway!**

* * *

Applejack entered a room where Sensei Celestia was meditating. "Sensei, I've been thinking." she said.

"Yes?" The pink maned mare asked.

"How did Nightmare Moon gain control of the Underworld's skeleton army?" the country mare voiced her thoughts.

"Nightmare and I were sisters and the best of friends, but then she turned, and fell..."

_A pony with skin black as night, and a dark purple mane fell into the underworld. "I curse you Celestia! One day I will return and the weapons of spinjitzu will be mine!" her voice boomed throughout the dark place she was in. Nightmare looked around to find herself surrounded by skullkin._

_"My, my, my, if it isn't Luna? My, my how you've changed." a familiar voice teased,"Where is your pathetic sister Celestia?" Samukai demanded._

_"That name no longer holds any meaning to me, neither of them do! I am no longer Luna! I AM NIGHTMARE MOON!" the mare screamed._

_"That may be, but I knew your sorry bones would find their way into my domain one day! Guess what? It's payback time!" The alicorn skullkin pulled out his daggers and aimed them at Nightmare.  
_

_"You're right, it is payback time!" Nightmare chuckled._

_"You dare challenge me?" Samukai began to attack,"You fool! I will crush you!"_

_"We will see about that." a twisted smile appeared on her face as she spun into her dark spinjitzu tornado and sucked Samukai in. With one blow she sent him flying towards the wall, his helmet fell off in the process.  
_

_The dark pony picked up the helmet with her magic and grasped it tightly,"I think there will be some changes in management around here!" Nightmare moon broke into a malicious evil laugh that dripped with venom._

"So, how did Nightmare Moon gain control of the Underworld's army?" Applejack asked once again, awakening Celestia from her thoughts.

"I don't know! I suspect they discussed over a nice pot of tea." Celestia chuckled.

* * *

**This minimovie was literally one minute and thirty seconds long so I did what I could.**

**Sequel to EMOF coming soon!**

**more to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	5. Return to the Fire Temple

**I'm posting these all on the same day. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rainbow Dash and Elusive were flying over a familiar forest on Flame when all of a sudden the dragon dipped downward and plummeted downward,"What's going on!?" Dash yelled as the dragon swooped down and went around a bunch of trees to reveal, The Fire Temple!

"Aww Flame, are you feeling homesick?" Elusive asked the fire dragon.

"Maybe he forgot his toothbrush!" Dash joked as the dragon hovered in the air as it let out a mighty roar which caused the temple to open up. Dash jumped off of her dragon, the moment she landed the dragon nudged her back.

"I think he want's to show you something." Elusive pointed out.

"Okay, okay I'm going!" Rainbow giggled as the dragon nudged her forward. Elusive was still on top of Flame as Rainbow looked down a crevice. She gasped as she saw skullkin. "So that's what you wanted to show us! A secret entrance to the underworld!" Dash stepped forward andslipped on some lose rocks, causing her to fall into the crevice.

An earth pony general looked her way,"Ninja! Attack!" Rainbow pulled up her mask as she began to battle the skullkin with her sword of fire.

"Rainbow Dash! Fly out of there!" Elusive yelled.

"I've got it!" Dash took the motion as a challenge and gladly took it. She disarmed the skullkin, but they just picked her up by her hooves! She tried using spinjitzu but they still had a tight grip on her hooves! She tried to fly away, this got her front hooves free, but the back ones were still stuck! She had dropped her sword when they picked her up!

"Not so strong without the three amigos to back you up, are you?" the general teased.

"Hang on Rainbow, we're coming to help!" Elusive yelled as he and Flame began to fly.

"I told you, I've got it!" Rainbow defended.

"No you don't... stupid." Elusive rolled his eyes.

"I'm formulating a plan here!" Dash claimed.

She was almost completely overwhelmed when a fireball came out of Flame's mouth, causing the skullkin to retreat. Another effect of the blast was the secret passage to the underworld to be closed off by a bunch of rocks the blast had made fall into the entrance. "I don't think their bony butt's will be bothering us for a while!" ELusive chuckled as Flame landed for Rainbow to jump on.

"I told you that I had it!" she gloated as she flew onto her dragon's back. After they were far away from the fire temple, two skullkin on the inside were pissed off!

"You left the stove on again didn't you!?" Knuckal accused Kruncha.

"No I didn't, you did!" Kruncha retorted as the former pegasus and unicorn began to fight.

* * *

**The last chapter will be the longest because I will add the most to it. I hope you enjoyed!**

**Sequel to EMOF coming soon!**

**more to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	6. Battle Between Sisters

**Final chapter of this short story! Wow! Five chapters in one day! I hope you enjoyed reading this, Enjoy!**

* * *

Celestia was standing outside of the monistary looking out into the horizon when Fluttershy joined her.

The yellow mare noticed her master's attire almost immediately,"Sensei Celestia, your kimono is most fascinating." Fluttershy commented.

"Thank you Fluttershy, this not only acts as a protection spell against evil, but reminds me of the day that my sister was cast down to the underworld.

* * *

_A mare taller than most ponies with a dark blue coat and a short, light blue mane was looking at four golden weapons attached to a wall. She had the eyes of a dragon, her cutie mark was of the moon. The alicorn smirked and picked up two weapons with her magic, the sword of fire and the nunchucks of lightning._

_A slightly taller alicorn with a bright pink mane and a shining sun for a cutie mark then came in, when she saw the dark blue alicorn, she frowned. "I am sorry sister, but I'm afraid those are for display only."_

_"Tell me Tia," the darker coated pony chuckled,"What good is a weapon if all it's used for is collecting dust." the alicorn had a malevolent tone to her voice._

_"Don't be a fool, mother warned us that their power is beyond any one mare's-" Celestia began._

_"Mother was the fool!" The blue mare lashed out at her sister._

_"How dare you speak that way of mother! We made her a promise, these weapons shall not leave this monistary!" Celestia demanded._

_"Then I will destroy it, and all who stand in my way!" The dark mare's eyes glowed white for a moment before she shot a blast of fire at her sister. Celestia swiftly dodged it and picked up the other two weapons, the scythe of quakes and the shuricans of ice. She brought the scythe to the ground, and sent her sister flying through the wall and outside!_

_"Put those weapons down!" the pink maned pony ordered, flying outside following her sister._

_"You mean like this!?" the blue maned pony retorted, forcing her sword into the ground. The shock of it caused Celestia to fall backwards, she was too injured to get back on her hooves. This gave the blue mare a huge opportunity,with the power of the weapons she rose the moon over the sun in an eclipse. She pinned her sister down, and raised the sword of fire, ready to end her sister._

_"Luna, do not do this!" Celestia cried._

_"LUNA!? I AM... NIGHTMARE MOON!" she yelled as her eyes shone until they were completely white,"Goodbye sister!" Luna was ready to finish an off Celestia when the writing on the white pony of the sun's kimono began to shine. It caused the earth to break apart and much lightning flashed in the sky._

_Before Luna knew what was happening, she was struck by lightning! This made her coat black as night, her teeth became extremely sharp! It gave a dark purple hue to her mane! The only signs left that she was Luna was her cutie mark, and her eyes to finish off her nightmarish look. She stumbled backwards after being struck. She was on the edge of the cliff, she was teetering on the edge!_

_Celestia jumped up,"NO!" she ran and tried to grab her sister's hoof, but it was too late. Her sister had fallen to the underworld. After her fall, the sun came out and the rip in the earth sealed. After many hours of mourning for her little sister, Celestia took a deep breath and picked up the weapons, she clutched them tightly in her magical grasp._

_She then decided that it was time that she hid the weapons, for they could drive one to madness._

* * *

"From that day on Equestria has had many years of peace and harmony." Celestia finished explaining to her student.

Then a loud roar was heard as a squeaky voice clashed with it,"Sensei look! No hooves!" Pinkie Pie yelled as she took a risk while riding Wisp.

"It appears those days are over." Fluttershy shyly commented.

"More or less." Celestia chuckled.

* * *

**Yay! Final chapter! I'm usually not happy about a story ending but this means that the sequel to EMOF is coming _VERY _soon!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**more to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


End file.
